Still Choose You
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Para a Nathalia Inspirado no sexo "pós-briga-com-cookies" de Japril no 12x11. Apreciem!


Eu sempre indico lerem a história com a música inspirada, e a desta vez é Poison & Wine de The Civil Wars.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

 _Your hands can heal, your hands can bruise. I don't have a choice, but I'd still choose you._

 **Suas mãos podem curar, suas mãos podem ferir. Eu não tenho uma escolha, mas eu ainda escolho você.**

* * *

– O que aconteceu com a gente? – ela perguntou, após o ataque de cookies em cima de Jackson.

– Não sei! – respondeu irritado.

– Como chegamos a isso? – o desespero em sua voz era audível.

– Não sei!

– Como fazemos isso parar?

Jackson a mirou por alguns segundos antes de dar o primeiro passo em direção a ela. April fez o mesmo, beijando-o com pressa e desespero. Ela ajudou-o retirar seu casaco, enquanto ele tentava retirar sua blusa.

– Espera... – ela disse, tentando se separar – Não devíamos fazer isso. Não é uma boa ideia. – se afastou, ofegante.

– Com certeza! – ele concordou, do mesmo modo que ela.

– Não é uma boa ideia. – ela repetiu, repetindo mais para si mesma do que para ele.

Jackson concordou novamente, mas foi inevitável não beijá-la outra vez. April ajudou-o a retirar sua blusa, para jogar a peça de roupa no chão e puxá-la pela bunda, para que ela enrolasse as pernas em sua cintura.

Ele se aproximou da bancada da cozinha, onde a colocou, voltando a beijá-la com pressa e desespero.

Jackson abaixou os lábios para o pescoço de April, onde passou a chupar e a mordê-la, com força desta vez. Ele, na maioria das vezes, não gostava de marcá-la, mas naquele momento, o tesão falava mais alto.

April arqueou as costas, gemendo enquanto ele seguia com os beijos mas, agora, em seus seios agora do sutiã.

– Tira! – ela pediu, levando as mãos até as costas, mas foi impedido por ele.

Jackson retirou a peça íntima, jogando-a no balcão. Levou uma mão ao seio esquerdo e a boca ao direito. April gemeou quando ele mordeu o bico, e desceu as mãos até a camisa dele, retirando-a com a ajuda de Jackson.

Ele a trouxe para a beirada da bancada, com o intuito de colar seu peito nu nos seios rígidos e molhados dela, April não sufocou o gemido, arranhando as costas dele até chegar nas nádegas, onde ela deixou as mãos ali, apertando-a.

– Vamos para o quarto! – ela murmurou em seu ouvido, depois de morder o lóbulo de sua orelha e ouvi-lo suspirar.

Jackson concordou e a pegou no colo, April continuou beijando-o no pescoço, enquanto ele os guiava até o quarto.

Ao chegarem lá, Jackson a colocou no chão, próximo a cama, enquanto retirava os tênis. April se sentou, e puxou-o pela cós da calça para que se aproximasse dela.

Ele permaneceu calado, observando enquanto ela desabotoava sua calça e a abaixava, descobrindo a excitação em sua cueca. April olhou para ele e mordeu o lábio inferior, ele retribuiu o gesto e levou as mãos dela – que estavam em sua cintura – para a sua parte frontal.

Ela sempre fazia isso, e ele amava o fato de ter que incentivá-la a tocá-lo. Era excitante, não podia negar.

April abaixou a cueca e Jackson a passou pelas pernas, jogando-a para o lado junto com a calça. Ela não demorou em passar a mão no comprimento, acariciando-o da ponta até a base, antes de olhá-lo nos olhos e coloca-lo na boca.

Jackson grunhiu, levando as mãos até seus cabelos, pedindo mentalmente para que ela não parasse.

A boca de April era quente e macia, e ela engolia-o profundamente, até senti-lo em sua garganta, e ela se sentia sexy e no comando quando ele puxava seus cabelos e sussurrava seu nome em meio a gemidos.

Sentindo que estava próximo de gozar, Jackson afastou-a pelos cabelos e jogou-a na cama, deitado por cima dela e beijando-a.

Desceu os lábios por todo seus seios e barriga, onde deu mordidas e lambidas enquanto retirava sua calça, seguido das botas.

Jackson apreciou o ponto molhado visível em sua calcinha, e acariciou-a, provocando um gemido manhoso de April.

– Tira... – ela pediu, puxando-o pelos cabelos e fazendo-o olhá-la nos olhos.

Ele assentiu, e deslizou a calcinha vermelha de renda por suas pernas. Jackson separou suas coxas, abrindo-a pra ele.

Levou o dedo indicador até seu centro, sentindo o quão escorregadia ela estava. April ergue as costas do colchão quando ele a penetrou com dois dedos.

– Meu Deus... – ela murmurou ao senti-lo movimentar os dedos e levar a língua até seu clitóris.

O cheiro e o sabor dela eram incríveis, e Jackson passou a língua por todas as suas dobras antes de voltar a língua ao clitóris, que pulsava por atenção.

Os gemidos dela incentivam Jackson a continuar com as carícias, ele precisava sentir o orgasmo dela em sua boca. Tinha se passado tanto tempo desde a última vez...

April puxava o lençol com uma das mãos, e a outra mantinha na cabeça dele. Não demorou muito para que ela sentisse as pernas bambas e a sensação de prazer máximo dominar seu corpo.

Jackson não esperou que ela se recuperasse totalmente, beijou-a nos lábios e colocou as pernas dela em volta de seu quadril para que pudesse penetrá-la.

April arranhava-o nas costas, gemendo em seu ouvido a cada estocada dele. Ele provocava-a, ora sendo rápido e forte, ora sendo lento e fundo. Jackson sabia o que fazer para agradá-la.

– Eu.. E-eu preciso... – ela pediu, enquanto ele ainda se afundava nela – P-preciso gozar... Por favor, Jackson!

Ele mordeu-a no ombro, enquanto levava o dedão até seu clitóris, acariciando-a.

Quando April gozou, Jackson bombeou mais algumas vezes antes de também chegar ao clímax.

Beijou-a uma última vez, antes de se jogar ao lado dela na cama.

Ficaram minutos deitados um ao lado do outro, tentando se acalmar. Ambos olhando para o teto, sentindo o êxtase do sexo se esvaindo segundo após segundo.

April viu quando Jackson se levantou da cama e fez o mesmo, enquanto colocava uma blusa que encontrou no chão.

A sensação que a dominava agora, era uma tristeza absoluta. O choro estava preso em sua garganta e quando ele abriu a porta do quarto e a encarou antes de sair, April teve a certeza de que aquele era o fim deles. O arrependimento de terem transado estava estampado no rosto de Jackson e aquilo a magoava profundamente.

Foi até o banheiro, passou uma água no rosto e se olhou no espelho, mordendo os lábios tentando segurar o choro.

Ligou o chuveiro e retirou as roupas que vestia, tudo que ela precisava agora era de um banho.

Ao voltar no quarto, Jackson estava sentado na cama.

– Podemos conversar? – ele pediu, encarando-a.

– Não! – ela não o olhou, indo até o armário pegar um pijama.

– April... – ele a chamou ao vê-la entrar no banheiro para se trocar.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, Jackson continuava encarando-a.

– Estou cansada, não quero conversar!

– Por favor! – ele pediu, vendo-a deitar em seu lado da cama e desligar o abajur.

– Boa noite, Jackson.

Jackson ficou encarando-a de costas pra ele, incrédulo. Ela estava realmente ignorando o fato de que precisavam conversar?

April fechou os olhos ao ouvi-lo bater a porta do banheiro com força. Ele estava irritado, mas ela não queria conversar. Não para ele lhe pedir o divórcio mais uma vez, não para brigarem.

Estava acordada quando Jackson saiu do banheiro e trocou de roupa ali no quarto, ela não o espiou, não queria que ele soubesse que ainda não tinha dormido, mas o coração se apertou quando ele se aproximou da cama e pegou o travesseiro.

– Não vai dormir aqui? – ela murmurou, virando-se a tempo de vê-lo abrindo a porta do quarto.

– Não! – ele disse, e April não conseguiu determinar seu tom de voz. Irritado? Triste? Os dois? Ela não sabia.

– Ok! – ela assentiu e voltou para sua posição anterior, não segurando as lágrimas dessa vez.

Jackson respirou fundo enquanto fechava a porta e ia para sala, onde deitou no sofá. Estava irritado com April e nem mesmo conseguia entender o porque. Ele odiava como ela o fazia se sentir bem, odiava o fato de que queria e _precisava_ se divorciar dela, mas o amor ainda estava ali.

Odiava o fato de como ele não foi suficiente para ajudar April na perda de Samuel, odiava o fato de ter lidado com sua dor sozinho.

E, sim, ela estava certa, odiava o fato de que ela não precisou dele naquele momento, porque _ele_ precisava dela.

Sua mente estava a mil, e para completar não conseguia achar uma posição confortável no sofá. Suspirou irritado e fechou os olhos, tinha uma cirurgia marcada de manhã, precisava descansar o máximo que fosse possível.


End file.
